1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multistage process for the preparation of organopolysiloxanes by hydrolysis and condensation of chlorosilanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for the preparation of organopolysiloxanes are already known. In this context, reference may be made, for example, to DE 16 68 172 A, in which a water-soluble inert solvent is used. Furthermore, DE 854 708 B describes a process for the preparation of siloxanes resins, in which alkoxylation, hydrolysis and condensation are carried out in one step, the reactions taking place in an uncontrolled manner.